


And Eren became a Man

by CleverImaginativeFluff



Series: smutty snk oneshots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wolf!Levi, dub con, outdoorsy sex, sex under the influence, weird drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverImaginativeFluff/pseuds/CleverImaginativeFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's birthday is coming up and he needs to deliver the invitations to the post office outside his home in the forest, but on his way home he encounters a big bad wolf !</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Eren became a Man

**Author's Note:**

> i'm almost sad that little red riding hood isn't actually riding the big bad wolf :o  
> i btw wrote the whole thing on my phone and just gave it a quick once over so if you spot any mistakes in my grammar etc, feel free to correct me !  
> anyways, enjoy ! :D  
> also i've not given up on my other fic i've only completely lost motivation lmao, but i'll get thereee.... ! :p

About a fortnight before his birthday Eren was tasked with bringing out the invitations to his friends and family, whom a large chunk of, lived outside the forest. Eren and his mum lived in a small village in the middle of Red Woods, which was really mostly green, together with the other 40 inhabitants of Red Wood Village. Typically Eren's father would travel around the area both hunting for game and helping as a doctor, where need be. See he was a big man who had come from a big city and was full of knowledge. He'd even taught the village children the alphabet and how to add numbers together. And the reason he had come to their village would be Eren's mum, outside the village she was known as the Red Wood Witch, but really she was just as educated in herbs and their functions as his father was within his field of medicine and human biology, they'd just studied different places and with different masters. But that didn't stop Grisha Jaeger from falling madly in love with Carla after he'd sought her out as the wise woman of the district.  
And now, soon 18 years after they'd met, they were preparing to celebrate their son's 16th birthday. The age boys become men. 

And Eren was skipping happily through the woods, excited to see his high born grandparents even though they didn't seem to like his mother much, they always spoiled Eren rotten when they saw him, and it had been a few years now.  
He diligently stayed on the path as his mother had instructed all the way out of the forest and into town where there was a post office. He gave his letters to the postman and started walking back.

Before he entered the voluminous forest he looked up at the sky, the sun would be setting soon and under the many thick covers of green leaves the darkness of night would fall even sooner and heavier in the forest. Eren shrugged his worries off, he knew the forest like the palm of his hand, he had walked it thin with his father when they had been out hunting together and not one movement or sound could ever sound unfamiliar to him, he thought. This forest was his back garden.  
So he stepped of the thin delicate path that twisted in every which direction at some point during the many miles long hike, to take the straight walk home through bush and fern. The only problem was that away from the path darkness came that much sooner and he would still have a trek at somewhere between one and two hours back. To reassure himself he gave the small blade in his belt a little pat. Chances were that if he was just noisy enough he'd scare away any wild life miles ahead of him, but it was still a comfort to know that even without a riffle or bow and arrow, he wasn't entirely defenceless.  
And so he began his trek back.

He stomped on every fallen branch and dry leave, despite every noisy movement being so very much against his very nature. He'd spend his life learning to move silently and sneak up on his prey, and now he was throwing it to the wind. In the far distance he heard hooves in elegant hops moving away from him and birds spreading their wing in upward descend.  
He also heard paw steps moving not away from him but closer.  
He stood still for a second, just listening. It had been a big animal, not a bear, not a badger or wolverine, a wolf ? But now as he'd silenced all his movements the paws were silent too, maybe he had imagined it ?  
Regardless he picked up a large fallen branch, as thick as his leg, and with all his might swung it against the nearest tree trunk. The resulting crash was so loud it's booming echo left the entire forest in eerie silence after the short chaos of fluttering wings and scattering rabbits and deers had died down. He had scared every animal into hiding now and hopefully the big paws as well. Slightly more confident Eren continued his walk home. He glanced upward, the sky was darkening quickly and he had only been walking for 30 minutes.

After a while he stumbled upon a cluster of strawberry bushes in a small clearingand decided that since he wasn't going to be home in time for dinner he might as well take his time and take what he needed.  
It was like this, hunched over and concentrating on locating the reddest and biggest berries in the early season that he forgot to listen to his surroundings before he caught a glimpse of reflective eyes mere feet ahead of him in the greenery. He sprung back with a start landing on his ass and under silent curses fumbled for his knife, but before he knew it the wolf was upon him. It bit into his knife arm, right above the wrist, and slammed Eren to the ground with the force it had landed on him with. So he was right about the big paws, but it was almost unheard of that wolves would attack people, so why ?  
Eren was so surprised and befuddled that he didn't even remember to cry out in pain and for help as the first blood drops trickled down his arm. He only winched and grunted from the sting, and immediately thought that the wolf wasn't giving it its all. It could easily have snapped his wrist, instead it let his hand go with a small lick to wounds and turned it's great big head to look Eren straight in the eye. He tried to swallow his nervous down, but his throat had gone completely dry.  
What was this wolf ? Certainly no normal animal would behave like this, and didn't wolves live in packs, where was it's family ? Eren felt a cold grip his heart as he imagined them coming for him. But no one came, neither friend nor foe.

The wolf pushed him back on his back with it's huge clawed paws. Eren thought that this wolf was unusually big compared to what he'd seen before. But it was of course all around an unusual animal.  
It sniffed his face and then licked his jaw and cheek with it's rough tongue. Eren felt a shiver go through his body when he caught a glimpse of those fangs.  
And then the wolf leaned back from his face, standing between his legs still with one paw lightly pressing his chest down into the tall grass. It leaned it's head back and howled, it sounded nothing like a wolf's howl though, more like a bloodcurdling scream and Eren had to close his eyes and cover his ears to stand it. The whole ordeal was absurd and felt almost dream-like, or well, nightmare-ish…

When he looked up again there was no longer a wolf's paw pressing him to the ground, but a man's hand. A man dressed only in a wolf's fur was sitting between his spread legs, leaning over him. Stunned into silence Eren stayed put like a statue, his jaw hanging slack down on his chest. The man looked cruel as the corners of his lips almost twitched into a smile of amusement at his shock. He was pale skinned and black haired and his eyes were even paler than his skin and still shone reflectively under the sparesome moon light just like a wolf's. The moon had gone up ! It was this fact that made Eren snap back to reality, he had to get home now, his mother must be worried sick ! He struggled for all of a second, futilely against the man’s impressive strength.  
The wolf man before him placed a knee on either of his open thighs, his shins on top of them, holding him down. Both of his hands were on Eren’s upper arms after he grabbed his knife and threw it into the strawberry bushes and now he was effectively pinning him to the ground with all his weight, and though the wolf man didn't look huge, he was heavy. He leaned down and sniffed Eren's face again and before he could lick it like he’d done in his wolf-form, if that had been his intention again, Eren spoke up with a voice that came out sounding musch more shakey than he would have liked in hoping that he could buy himself some time.  
"What are you ?"  
The man leaned back and scoffed at him, when he spoke Eren got a glimpse of his teeth again, still fanged, "don't you think it's obvious ?" He asked almost playfully, but genuinely curious, not a rhetorical question and with one sceptical eyebrow raised.  
Of course it was obvious, but that was insane ! Another shiver ran through his body and the man on top of him smiled an unreadable smile for a fraction of a second. The man let his left arm go and reached under his fur retrieving two small viles, as he uncorked the first one he spoke again with his dark and almost booming voice, "I know you think that I am what you call a werewolf, but it's not that simple. I'm also like a vampire, but I don't need your blood, I need your spirit to survive." He said and emptied the small glass between his lips and immediately leaned over Eren again, pressing their mouths together. Eren struggled by reflex, but in pure surprise let his mouth open in a gasp and had soon swallowed if not all then clearly enough of the spicy, yet sweet fluid from the vile. When he started coughing the wolf man let his lips go and sat up straight again.  
"Wha-at wa-?" Eren tried still coughing, eyes almost watering.  
"Nothing bad." Interrupted the other man with a smirk that didn't convince Eren in the slightest. And soon enough he was starting to feel light headed.  
"What's happening ?" He asked confused with heavy lidded eyes.  
He got his answer through grinning lips, "you'll experience what my kind feels when we go through a heat. This way I need only spend minutes, instead of days on getting what I want and no one has to die."  
"What ?" Eren didn't understand, he was feeling light and fuzzy and very, very comfortable, he only picked up on the word die, but felt to relaxed to be truly alarmed.  
He heard a sigh followed by an order to relax, something he didn't find difficult to follow.

"It's gonna start hurting soon," the bright eyed man said, "but it'll still feel good just like now, on top of the pain."  
Eren looked up in confusion. How could he ever feel anything other than amazing in this state ? He'd completely forgotten all about struggling and returning home, he just wanted to lay down for a while. He felt like he was floating and everything was warm and nice and beautiful and those eerie light eyes suddenly looked stunning. But then something new happened. He felt a dim thumping between his a legs, and it was like the haze was wearing off, he still felt wonderfully relaxed, more so than ever than before, but it was like he could suddenly think straight again and use his muscles properly. And then he felt it again, he looked down and sure enough he was sprouting a boner. And it hurt ? Full of confusion, embarrassment and worry he looked up at the man who was still sitting half on top of him pinning him down and the look he received told him loud and clear that this was the plan. He was just about to start struggling when his left arm was released again and something brushed over his aching member. And then it really started aching. "Fu-uck..." Eren was breathless.  
"How does it feel, hm ?"  
It felt like his dick was gonna explode. But how could he say that out loud ? The man touched him again over the fabric of his pants, "do you like it ?" He gave him a small squeeze and Eren had to close his eyes as he failed to suppress a moan. It was so relieving. His own freed left hand was struggling to not fly down and tug himself free of this painful aching, but he fought to keep his dignity. "Do you want me to stop ?" The man teased and grabbed Eren's left wrist and pinned it down above his head, moving his right hand right next to it so he could pin him down with just one hand.

Eren struggled vigorously against his captor, face burning in shameful embarrassment, but the losing struggle only widened the other’s smug grin, while Eren was quickly becoming a sweaty panting mess under him, yearning for release. The struggle turned to squirming a bit faster than Eren would have liked to admit, and by the end his body was really just writhing against his captors in search of release. The wolf man repeated his question again, followed by; " or do you want me to touch you ?"  
Eren struggled for a quarter second before giving in, "how do I make it stop ?" He more pleaded than asked, completely desperate and breathless.  
The man leaned back on his hinges with a satisfied smile curling his lips, "you do what I say and let me do what I want."  
Eren nodded not completely understanding the full weight behind that statement.  
"Now lay still." Eren did his best, but he was so hot and if he could just move a little to the right maybe he could rub against the man's leg, still pinning him painfully to the cooling ground. "Stop squirming you brat !"  
He tried with all his might, and it helped a lot when cold fingers made their way under the hem of his pants and started dragging them down. He made a noise of relief, half way through a sigh and a moan, when he felt the cold grass against his backside.

He wasn't being pinned to the ground anymore but he stayed as if glued to it regardless, waiting for his next order to make this go away.  
"Better ?" The man asked knowingly. Eren nodded distractedly, he was beginning to squirm again, against the cool ground. "Good, now spread your legs like a nice whore and let me see if we'll need this." He held up the other vile. Eren had never before been asked to do something like a 'nice whore' and felt more than a little ambiguous about it. But the burning in his midriff and crotch made him comply easily, not only because he felt he had to do what this man was telling him to make the pleasurable burning stop, but it felt like a good idea to spread his legs too. He was so damn hot, and the cooling air would likely help if it got between his legs. He didn’t do it because the heat spread to his cheeks when he was compared to a whore. The fact that he was naked from the waist down didn't even strike him as a concern and when he felt cold fingers on his inner thighs he could only think of how relieving it felt. Goose bumps chased up and down his body making his toes curl as the cool feeling moved up his legs, it wasn't till he felt a couple fingers between his ass cheeks pressing against him that he caught up to reality. "Wow, wow, wow !" Eren protested and grabbed the other man's wrist with his bitten right hand, stopping him, without pulling away.  
"Hm..." Eren was flashed a pointy fang as the wolf man smiled down at him hungrily. "Feels like we won't be needing this." He said holding up the other vile before tugging it away under his wolf skin. "The name you want to be screaming later is Levi, by the way."  
"Why would I- fuugh..!" The man - Levi - pressed his fingers against Eren again slipping the first joint of his middle finger passed the ring of muscle. It felt incredibly slick and the ache in his cock only intensified along with the burn in his gut. The grip he had around Levi's hand tightened, but he didn't push him away.  
"You're so wet already, I fucking love heat." Levi half whispered pushing farther into Eren on the word 'love' for emphasis. Eren didn't quite understand what was happening but he was certainly enjoying these sensations that came from whatever Levi had made him swallow before, combined with being played with like this. if that was what this strange heat-thing was and it made his ass 'wet', as Levi put it, then he was inclined to say he favoured it quite a lot too even if his cock was aching uncomfortably too.

As Levi started moving his hand in a slow rhythmic motion deeper and deeper into Eren's ass, Eren's breath starting growing more audible. He let go of Levi's hand though, and dug his fingers into the grass on either side of his head, just looking for something to anchor himself to. He couldn't help but move against Levi's hand and when he felt the pressure increase he knew an extra finger had been added. He moaned again unable to control himself and let his jaw go slack while he filled the chilly night air with sighs and gasps of pleasure. Somehow it felt really good when he was spread open and filled up. He just wanted more, please, “more please,” he begged.  
For a moment he caught Levi's eye and the absolute feral hungry look on his face almost scared him but at the same time he bucked his hips harder in anticipation of what he was going to give him. Just as he looked back up at the green canopy above him he felt Levi's fingers twisting inside him, brushing against something that made him cry out surprisingly loud and high-pitched as his torso lifted off the ground for a second.  
"What was-?"  
"Don't worry, you're just somewhat more sensitive at the moment," Levi growled and leaned over him. With his free hand he started lifting up Eren's shirt, which felt wonderful to get off his hot and sweaty skin. Eren didn't know what Levi had meant, and he also quickly forgot about it again as a thumb brushed over his nipple while hot breath fanned over his neck. He gasped for air and moved his head to the side completely trusting Levi with his neck, perhaps more so because having his lips so close without touching was almost like torture, more so than actual thought-through trust. But Levi reacted to the offering none the less and twisted his fingers again just as he placed the first kiss on the big vein on Eren throat. 

"Do you want more ?" Levi asked playfully, after he'd sucked a small bruise into Eren's skin, and let his lips brush against the shell of his ear. At first all he got in response was nodding then he pressed his fingers harder against Eren's prostate, turning his loud moan so high-pitched it was reminiscent of screaming, "hm?" He prodded.  
"Yes, please ! Don't stop !" Eren pleaded breathlessly.  
"I wouldn't dream of stopping," Levi replied and went back to scissoring Eren open and ready for more while he pinched his nipple, sending a jolt of pain and pleaser through his body and right to his aching cock. "Now brat, tell me, do you want me to fuck you up the ass ? Do you even know what that means ?"  
Eren shook his head slightly with a confused look momentarily shining through the lust induced haze, before Levi added a third finger with a sigh. "If I fuck you it'll feel like this but only better and like more," he said and jammed his fingers against his prostate again. Eren moaned and on pure instinct wrapped his legs half-way around Levi’s hips. "Do you want it ?" Levi didn't look like he was really in any doubt as to Eren's answer, but when it came; "please, please, please fuck me in the ass," he smiled anyways.  
He leaned over Eren again and kissed his neck, sucking mark after mark into his dark skin while he moved his fingers against Eren's prostate again and again, no longer with minute long intervals. 

Eren was making noises, some of them almost like swears, but mostly just broken sobs and moans. His legs were now fully wrapped around Levi's waist and the wolf skin felt wonderful against his legs as he bucked against those fingers. "I-I-I'm sooo clo...." Eren trailed off.  
"Close ?" Levi asked with mirth, "to coming ? But you won't be able to before I've come inside you, that's one of the wonderful effects of this heat."  
Eren cried out half in pleasure half in frustration, at these news, he was just dangling off the edge, he needed his release so badly. "Fu-fuck me then," he stammered breathlessly. He tried to control his hips while he spoke, but that was almost impossible with how Levi's fingers felt inside him, rubbing against his prostate so constantly, making him gasp for air continuously.  
Instead of doing what he was asked Levi leaned back just a little with a smile on his lips that Eren instinctively knew meant no good news, and then he wrapped his hand around Eren's neglected and aching cock and it felt so good. It was so serenely blissfully amazing that he couldn't hold his noises back, with each pump of his fist Eren released something between a moan and a sob that was edging toward screaming. He had tears in his eyes and every breath he took was laced with a plead for release. Levi looked like he was feeding off of the sight before him, and maybe he was Eren though absentmindedly.  
Then with no warning Levi released his cock and withdrew his fingers. Eren whimpered loudly and tightened his legs around Levi's waist a fraction, since much more wasn't possible. But then Levi was over him again with an arm on either side of his shoulders and his hands on Eren's wrists above his head, always holding him in place. But Eren still felt something poking against him between his ass cheeks, even though it couldn't possibly be his hand this time.  
A little scared but mostly curious, Eren asked; "what's that ?" Levi almost chuckled before answering.  
"What do you think it is ? And pushed against Eren, breaching the ring of muscle with hardly any resistence. Eren moaned and looked up at Levi with half lidded eyes, "that's me, my cock, inside you," Levi said clearly somewhat affected by Eren’s wanton looks and noises and his obvious innocence, which wouldn’t last much longer.  
This piece of information was news to Eren. His father had taught him what sex between a woman and a man was like, not even very long ago since he was soon 16 and eligible for marriage, but this must be what sex between two men was like, and Eren liked it very much. Just the thought of Levi's cock inside of him, stretching him farther open made his thighs quiver and his own cock ache. And then Levi pushed forward again lodging himself farther into Eren, stretching him around himself. Eren arched his back and moaned like the nice whore Levi had told him to behave like earlier.

Soon he began slowly thrusting into to the young man under him. Every time he was buried to the hilt he grinded against Eren, rubbing against his prostate, eventually making the tears of over sensitivity in the corners of his eyes spill over. The way he tightened around him every time felt mind blowing and his cries of pleasure and the weak breathless pleadings of "please, please, more, harder...!" Was egging Levi on. He struggled to remain in control of his own body and started slowly slipping, hitting Eren harder and harder and faster and faster. Eren had long since stopped struggling against Levi's grip on his wrists and now Levi let them go in favour of holding his hips and giving his left ass cheek a single slap as Eren slung his arms around his shoulders burying his fingers in the wolf skin. At this point the noises that left Eren could hardly be considered cognisant, only loud whimpers and moans almost pathetically high-pitched, like a little girl squealing at the sight of a snake in the grass, Levi thought and gave him an extra hard thrust. Eren threw his head back and opened his mouth in a silent scream. The sight almost made Levi shudder, eliciting a gasp from him, before he leaned over Eren and kissed the underside of his exposed jaw, then moved his lips and tongue down the column of his neck, sucking and nibbling at the sensitive skin. 

He let go of his hip with one hand and slid it up Eren's sweaty, shaking body to the back of his neck to turn his face in his own direction so he could kiss him.  
The kiss was sloppy and uncoordinated, but then again Eren probably couldn't even remember his own name at the moment. Which reminded Levi, he'd told him he'd be screaming his name later. "Say my name," he panted against Eren's lips.  
He was clearly trying, but he was struggling more than he was succeeding with his feeble; "Le-le-lev- AH!"  
After a few tries however, he found his voice again, and then there was no shutting him up. He repeated Levi's name like a prayer, over and over, while begging for a rougher treatment, and Levi indulged him. He was getting close now, he could feel the heat coiling in his abdomen with each thrust, and Eren was only hurrying the process along with his pretty voice and hot pliable body, which was meeting his every thrust head on. When Levi felt he was mere seconds away he threw all his inhibitions to the wind and pounded into Eren with all his force and loud panting groans that quickly turned to moans, while Eren was finally crying out his name like he'd wanted, no longer in a revered hush. And then he came in Eren's ass. With a satisfied gasp he spurted everything he'd got into the brat with a few more overwhelmingly powerful thrusts and then the feeling of contentment and bliss settled, as he was riding out the last remains of his orgasm, looking down on Eren as he had his orgasm. Eren's head fell back again, his jaw hanging open as his high pitched gasping turned into a scream and Eren squeezed his eyes shut, curling his toes and burying his white-knuckled fists in the wolf skin. Every cell in his body tensed and he came with Levi's cock in his ass and his hand fast approaching his own cock, sending him over the edge on a high he'd never experienced before. 

Once it was over and Levi pulled out, Eren felt like a battalion of cavalry men had stomped over his body. He could clearly feel the effect of this strange heat wearing off. Or maybe it was because Levi had taken something from him somehow ? He wondered what it was and looked up at the wolf man about to ask when Levi silenced him with his lips, kissing him long and tenderly before standing up and taking a few steps back, seemingly ready to disappear into the night again for good.  
"Wait !" Eren called out confused about this whole thing and attempting to cover his exposed, now flaccid dick, "what just happened ?"  
Levi looked back at him somewhat impassive, "I fucked you because I live of the energy and euphoria you exude when you come, and it is never more violent than when I use heat. I also live off death and dysphoria, but I prefer this way…"  
Eren was silent for a few seconds, trying to understand, "okay then..." He said not sure that he'd really comprehended anything at all, "but will I ever see you again ?" He asked pretending the blush on his cheeks was remnants of their fucking.  
Levi scoffed at him looking around the clearing before turning those eerily pale eyes back to Eren, "maybe if you wander off the path alone and defenceless you'll come across a creature willing to take advantage of you and maybe that creature will be me." Those eyes were still beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment bitches !


End file.
